Deserve
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: The Doctor is alone after TLOFTL and he begins to think about what he deserves and what he doesn't. Then a unexpected visiter lands in the TARDIS and maybe the Doctor has found something he derserves.


It was the day after the Doctor, Martha and Jack had put a stop to the Master's plans and saved the Earth once again.

The Doctor was now on his own again. God he hated being on his own but sometimes he thought that he deserved it. After the Time War he thought that he didn't deserve to be alive let alone have anyone with him! But then he had met Rose, the one person who could change him. And when he lost her, he thought he didn't deserve to have anyone with him again as he wasn't able to save Rose.

When he'd met Donna he thought that he wasn't going to be on his own again, but she had declined him. Then came along Martha and the Time Lord was no longer on his own. Although he had someone with him, he still felt lonely. That was until he realised that his best friend turned arch enemy the Master was had survived the Time War as well. Even though the Master was at his evil plans again; the Doctor still felt like he had a true friend with him. He had even offered to have the Master on board with him. But the Master had been shot by his wife and had dies in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor had tried so hard to get him to regenerate, but the Master had refused.

So now here he was- the lonely Time Lord. Or like Reinette had once called him the lonely angel. Angel? Why would she call him that? He wasn't an angel. He sighed. Sometimes the universe was so hard on him, but in a way the Doctor supposed he deserved it. He was reckless and ruthless and he brought chaos wherever he went. He didn't deserve anything...well that's what he thought, all his companions thought differently.

The Doctor sat in the control room staring at the floor. He was so bored, but he couldn't be bothered to do anything. He just sat there, looking sorry for himself.

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and the lonely Time Lord was knocked off the seat and onto the hard floor. He got up quickly and went to the scanner. There was no way that that was a bump in the Time Vortex. And anyway he was just floating he wasn't in flight. The Doctor began to read the screen. His eyes widened and he looked suddenly fairly scared. The Time Lord turned his head slowly to the doors and looked on in horror as a shape of a man began to come into view. Then all of a sudden the figure collapsed onto the floor. The Doctor ran over to the body, it only took one look to know who it was: it was the Master.

How was this even possible? Surely the Master was dead. Of course he was the Doctor had seen him die and he had burnt his body. So there was no way that he was here alive! The Doctor bent down by the Master and began to wake him up.

The Master woke up and looked at the Doctor; he was just as shocked.

"Why am I here? What have you done?" The Master asked the Doctor.

"How the hell should I know?" The Doctor said.

"Well it's your TARDIS." The Master reminded him.

"I know that, but this has nothing to do with me, I swear." The Doctor helped his...well friend-but-now-enemy to his feet.

"Well, I want some answers." The Master demanded.

"Well, you're not gonna get any from me, cos I have none. I do not know how this happened." The Doctor told him.

"Fine. So what are you going to do with me now I'm here?" The Master asked.

"We're gonna travel the stars, just like we planned all those years ago back on Gallifrey." The Doctor smiled, but the Master didn't smile back.

"You really think that's gonna happen?"

"Yes, I think we can do it. If we survived the Time War, then travelling together should be a piece of cake."

"Even with my track record?" The Master asked.

"Yes, even with your track record Koschei." The Doctor smiled back. This time, after such a long time, the Master smiled at the Doctor with true friendship.

"Then I think we have a deal Theta." The two Time Lords smiled at each other. They then gave each other a friendly hug.

Maybe after so long the two Time Lords might be able to get along, just like they used to. And maybe just maybe the Doctor had found something he deserved.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry if the Time Lords are OOC, I don't think it was me best but I think it's OK. Please tell me otherwise, but please bear in mind that this is my second DM fic, so it's probably going to be a bit off. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


End file.
